Mewtres, an unknown future
by TheLastHumanTyranitar
Summary: What creatures have the ability to change the course of human history, time and again? The legendary Pokemon. A group of scientist gathered together the genetics of the strongest legendary Pokemon and created the Ultimate Pokemon, Mewtres. Now, it is up to Mewtwo and his mate, Gardevor, along with many others to defeat this monstrosity.
1. Awakening

Chapter 1

_21 years in the future_

"Have you got it?" the man in the white coat said.

"Yes, I have it," Phillip said. It took them years to get this. Years of searching in the rubble, of looking for a tiny sample. "I have found Mewtwo's DNA. At long last, I have found the DNA of the world's strongest Pokémon.

"I'll call it into Vincenteo Giovanni," the scientist said to Phillip.

"No! There's been a change in plans. Call Maxim," Phillip had never intended to let Vincenteo get his hands on this. He feared that, like his father, he would let the creation flee. "Here give me the phone."

"Professor Phillip Reece, have you found Mewtwo's DNA?" said Maxim, leader of the new Team Unity, a division similar to Team Rocket. They sought to bring the world under one final peace. To do this, any means was a good one.

"Yes, Maxim. I have the DNA."

"Then begin the cloning at once. Get to the lab immediately."

"With pleasure, sir," Phillip said, before hanging up the phone. He turned to the men, "Move out! We'll take this to the lab in Ore."

The men whispered. The Ore region was barren. No one would notice the experiment, but if it went wrong, nobody would notice their bodies. But they followed orders and within an hour, they were on their way to Ore.

_Two years latter_

Mewtres' POV

A lake. Within the lake, a pink creature swam. Above the creature, a similar but bipedal purple version stood. The pink creature swam around the purple one, playing.

The lake vanished, replaced by darkness.

Sight was restored when I opened my eyes. The blue fluid I lived in bubbled as I breathed. The shapes outside the fluid moved and spoke.

"It is done, Phillip. A creation that far surpasses its forefathers. Mewtres, the ultimate Pokémon. A combination of Mewtwo and Mew's genetics. Its power furthered by the combination of Darkrai and Arceus' DNA. Given life by humans to serve humans, just like its failure father, Mewtwo."

Was that my destiny? Was I a mere pawn to be used by these humans? That could not be true. These humans did not deserve my power.

I used my psychic power to destroy the glass container, in which I was created. I evaporated the fluid and turned the cables to ash.

I sat on the pedestal that held the container, my bulb-toed feet barely touching the cool surface. I saw my reflection in the shards of glass that littered the ground.

Most of my body was black, other than the long tail that was a dark purple. I looked like the second creature from by dream, with a few differences.

Unlike that creature, I had a red crest on either of my shoulders. I knew its meaning; it meant both Alpha and Power. I was power, given living form. I was superior to these humans.

Using my telepathic power, I spoke, "What is my destiny, human? Repeat what I was created for."

The oldest human spoke, awe covering his face. "Mewtres! I created you. I created you to serve humans," He stepped forward and set his hand on my shoulder. "You will be a success where you're father, Mewtwo, had failed."

I glared at the man with my red eyes. "You are not even worthy to touch me, human." I used my psychic power to raise him off the ground.

I moved my right hand upwards and the man rose with it. I clenched me fingers and the man's body folded upon itself, his bones crushing and snapping loudly. I opened my fist and his body tore apart, blood raining down as body parts flew around the room. Red liquid drenched the men and women.

"Mewtres is out of control! Seize him," one of the men shouted.

Mechanical arms and leashes grabbed me, trying to restrain me.

"You lowly humans cannot bind me!" I said, using my power to destroy the machines. I shot balls of dark energy out of my hands, destroying machines and computers. The balls of energy bore holes in the humans and massacred many.

"We sought to create the ultimate Pokémon. And we succeeded." One of the scientists said as an orb of darkness ate through his stomach.

"Well said human. Witness the power of the Ultimate Pokémon," I said, allowing my power to be released. Black aura exploded outwards. It not only destroyed the lab, nor did it stop at leveling the building. It decimated the land on which the building was built. It created a massive crater in the vast desert area.

I stood among the destruction. I sat on the pedestal, which was on a spire of stone level with the rest of the desert. I left it alone to survey the desert.

I heard the loud clapping of a man's hands. I turned and saw a young human beside a machine used for flight, a helicopter.

"Well done, well done. I presume you're the creation known as Mewtres. I am Maxim, leader of Team Unity," the young man, dressed in black, said. His red hair covered one eye and was disheveled. He was wearing a belt on his left leg, holding six red and white balls.

"Do you also wish to restrain me?"

"No, I propose a simpler solution that'll benefit us both. If we work together, we could rule the world. No, all of creation. You have the raw power and I have the resources and political power."

"I do not need you to rule, even though I have no intention to do so."

"Old Giovanni said to Mewtwo, 'A wild fire destroys everything in its path, but its power will destroy itself,' I can help prevent this. Mewtwo accepted this offer, but Old Giovanni betrayed him. I will not betray you; I know your power. I've witnessed your full might just now; I know you could destroy me."

"Pathetic human. Do you believe that was my full power? You've yet to witness even a hundredth my full potential."

The man flinched, my statement catching him off guard. He understood I spoke truthfully. I was created from three of the strongest Pokémon in the world.

I stood to my full height. My eyes glowed slightly as I used my telekinetic powers to read Maxim's mind. I witnessed every experience he ever had.

His mind told me everything I needed to know about this world. The humans captured and raised Pokémon, calling themselves Trainers. This Maxim carried with him six powerful Pokémon. His mind held information about over five hundred kinds of Pokémon.

"Well, Mewtres, will you join me? Will you be my partner?" Maxim said, oblivious to me reading his mind.

"Very well. You'll help me focus my powers and I will help you achieve your goal for a final peace. My word is my bond," I said to the young man.

"Then we see eye to eye," Maxim said, turning to the helicopter. He shouted back, "Accompany me to the Kanto region, where we'll begin you're training."

Mewtwo's POV

_Earlier that day_

I felt a change in the atmosphere. It was slight, unnoticeable to the normal Pokémon. The clones felt the shift. I had thought it was my imagination until Gardevor asked if I had felt it.

"Yes, Gardevor, I felt it as well," I said. She nodded and placed her hand on mine. Like all those in her species, she could feel the emotions of others. She smiled at me, telling me that nothing was wrong.

Gardevor was a child of clone Pokémon. She looked like a normal Gardevor, aside from her habit of putting her hair behind her ear, the way human girls sometimes did. She was tall for a Gardevor, standing up strait at five feet ten inches, but she was still much shorter than me, who was six feet nine inches.

I met Gardevor when I heard her shout for help as humans attacked her, nearly five years ago. The humans had captured her family and had been trying to get her as well. I intervened and brought her back to my home to recuperate.

She stayed at my home for weeks, slowly healing. I used Recover on her numerous times, but it only made her better for a short time.

When she had fully recovered, she stayed at my home, afraid to return to the wild. Sometime during her stay, she had developed feelings for me. It was three years ago that she had told me that she loved me and being with me made her happy. Since that day, she stayed by my side. Being with Gardevor made me happy and calm, her love soothing my once unbearable anger.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the phone rang. Gardevor and I had decided to reenter the world of humans. We were using many of their technology, including their phone and television, provided to us by Professor Oak.

After Oak had passed away, only his grandson Gary and Ash Ketchum had our number.

Using a small amount of power, I activated the screen and the phone. Gary, his long red hair tied back, was looking eagerly at us. "Mewtwo are you there?"

"Yes, Gary. Me and Gardevor are both here. It's not as if we have any social lives to speak of," I said, my telepathic voice laced with annoyance.

Gardevor spoke up as well, not having seen Gary in weeks. "Oh, dear. Gary is that another scar?" She said, her psychic voice soft and full of concern.

"Yes it is. Another Scyther tried to escape. But that's not important. I need Mewtwo to come to the lab, as soon as possible. There's been a major problem."

"Gardevor, could you please excuse us for a moment. I need to talk to him in private." I said.

"She nodded and drifted off to the kitchen. Once she was gone, I put up a barrier to keep our voices minimized.

I continued talking, "What could you possibly want? You know I can't just leave Gardevor."

"There was a massive explosion in the Ore region. No human weapon could cause that kind of damage. We're thinking it had to be a Pokémon."

"So what? A Sandshrew got pissed and exploded, is that what you're saying? Almost nothing lives there Gary" I said, unreasonably angry. I hated it when they blamed Pokémon without something to back their claims.

"Don't be so loud! What I'm saying is this could only have been done by a Pokémon of Lugia's strength or greater."

"Impossible. Lugia is asleep in the middle of the freaking ocean. Arceus isn't even on this level of the earth; he's up in Origin Hall. Mew is too distracted watching the Butterfree and her stupid tree. You're not accusing me, are you Gary?" It was possible that Deoxys had caused the explosion, his power was great enough, but I thought he was still in Meteor Cavern.

"All the others have airtight alibis, especially Rayquaza. You're the only legendary that no one has seen in weeks, aside from Jirachi. But he won't be awake for another nine hundred years. You're the only possible Pokémon with enough power."

"That's it Gary! I refuse to let you accuse me, when I was only taking care of Gardevor! I haven't even left to eat in three days," I turned to a wall with a cat door in it. "Meowth! Come here!"

The clone Meowth poked its head through the door. "Meowth?"

"Go! Explore the ruins in the Ore region. I'll be there shortly!" I teleported the cat Pokémon to the location I read from Gary's mind.

"Mewtwo! Don't go! You need to come to the lab so we can figure out-" Gary's voice cut off as I turned the phone off.

I sat on my legs in a meditative fashion. I needed to calm down.

Gardevor came in, feeling my anger and trying to soothe it. "It'll be okay, Mewtwo. I'm feeling well enough to go to Gary's lab. We'll discuss the explosion there."

I winced. "You heard that?"

"Yes I did. But I'll explain to Gary that you've been here with me the entire time," I asked Gardevor if she heard the entire conversation and she continued, "Yes, I heard you yell at Gary. But he'll forgive you. You're under a lot of stress, dealing with me being sick. I also heard you yell at Meowth. I asked you not to do that; even if he's willing to follow you're orders you shouldn't give them. I mean, sending him to Ore? What if he got hurt?"

I smiled sadly at Gardevor. She was a lot like Mew, when she was around. They both were very motherly. Gardevor would have made a great mother, if she hadn't met me.

"Okay, we'll go to Gary's lab. Then we'll get Meowth from Ore. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."


	2. Clash in Unity

_Author's note: Though this story goes by rather quickly, and the first chapter seemed A LOT like when Mewtwo was born, please keep reading. I actually wrote this after book two was finished. I am sorry._

_Chapter 2_

Mewtres' POV

_Same day, shortly latter_

I began to walk off the pedestal, moving towards Maxim. I was halfway across the crater when I felt a disturbance.

I felt a great amount of psychic power. Then a Meowth appeared, having been teleported by another Pokémon.

It stared at me and spoke in its native language. I understood it using my powers.

It said, "Did you cause the explosion here, stranger?"

I responded with a simple yes. It spoke again, saying, "Will you wait here for my master? He'll be here shortly."

"Little Pokémon, I will not stay. I will leave and your master cannot stop me."

The Meowth yawned and said, "Then I'll have to stop you from leaving. My master must see you," It unsheathed its claws and took a swipe at my feet.

I released a Shadow Ball and it struck the Meowth down with a single blow. Its blood pooled on the stones, mixing with the sand. Together, me and Maxim boarded the helicopter, not paying any mind to the doomed creature.

Mewtwo's POV

Next morning

Me and Gary had argued for several hours about how to approach this threat. We stopped when Gardevor became sick once more. I was worried about her; she had been feeling sick more often and ate much more than normal.

After I got her to go to bed, Gary and me sat in his library. As we sat, Gary looked at me. At first I thought he was just examining my appearance, the way his grandfather often did. But he just continued to stare at me with a look of admiration in his eyes.

"What? What are you looking at me for?" I barked, fed up with his staring.

"Congratulations," Gary said, smiling. It was something he didn't do often, so I tried to stay calm.

"For what?"

"As if you don't know! On becoming a father, Mewtwo," Gary said. I nearly choked on my tea.

"For what!" I yelled, speaking much louder than I intended.

"Gardevor hadn't told you? Honestly, you should have been able to tell. Mewtwo, Gardevor is pregnant. I thought you'd have known. So she really hadn't told you?"

"No she didn't," I said snappily, yet quietly. "Did she tell you?"

"No, but her habits are typical of a pregnant Gardevor. Sickness, irrational sleeping patterns, increased diet."

I sat quietly in one of the large armchairs. How could Gardevor not have told me? I told her almost everything, in exclusion of talk with the Legendary Pokémon.

"Honestly, there were many signs. I've been with her for seven hours and I noticed before you, who've been with her for weeks."

"Shut up, Gary," I winced. I had forgotten about Meowth. "Gary would you like to accompany. I had sent Meowth to Ore, so he might have learned something."

"Of course. We can leave now, if you'd like. I doubt he'd enjoy staying there much longer."

I teleported us to the location I sent Meowth. I looked about until I felt his aura. It was faint. I started to worry. 'What if he got hurt,' Gardevor's words floated back to me.

I heard Gary gasp. I looked where he was.

Meowth lay in a small ball, his fur caked in blood. I teleported over to him and held the small feline in my arms.

He was bleeding badly and his fur was cold and stiff. Meowth had been hurt terribly, too long ago to heal the initial wound. When he had curled into a ball, Meowth had opened the wound wider.

Slowly his eyes opened. They were flat and graying. He spoke quietly, "I-I couldn't stop him, Master. He w-was too str-strong. I failed you, Master." Meowth stuttered weakly.

I felt tears burn my eyes. "Meowth, I'm not your Master. I'm your friend. You're my friend, Meowth. I'm so sorry. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me."

"M-master? I-I saw I-it. A-a cl-clone… O-of you. It was y-your clone, Master." Meowth said, his eyes closing. "They went to K-Kanto, Master."

Meowth curled up tighter. His tail curled up to his face, going stiff. Before he could fade, he thought about this image so strongly, he forced it upon me.

It was a helicopter, with a symbol on it. The symbol was a crown with a Pokémon on it, in the center. Even as Meowth died, he tried to serve me by telling me his killer was Team Unity. They were to blame.

If Unity was to blame, they would pay for killing Meowth. I teleported him to our estate in Viridian Forest. Before Gary could do anything, I teleported him back to the library.

I rocketed into the air and headed towards the closest Unity Headquarters, vowing to make them pay.

Mewtres' POV

Six days latter

For humans' this process was called maturing, or reaching your full potential. For Pokémon, it was called evolution.

It was the best way to describe this change. After the long, hard days of training, my power far exceeded its former limits. It could have been the additional power that caused this change to my physical appearance.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was the same size, but I had a few minor changes. My ears had elongated backwards, coming to small points. The two red Alpha symbols had changed to become red Omega symbols. I had a more prominent snout like jaw as well.

I noticed that the normal feline features I had became more canine in appearance. I looked at my hands with four bulbed fingers. They had became more flat on the bottoms and had non-retractable claws.

But the most noticeable change was my purple tail was the same shade of red as the Omegas.

I wasn't sure if these were enough of changes to be considered evolution, but my power was many times greater.

"Mewtres! You've progressed! I should be calling you Mewomega, now. Your power level is beyond anything I've ever witnessed," Maxim said. He pronounced it as Mew and Omega.

"I like the name. Mewomega, the ultimate Pokémon. Because of your help, I have ascended to a power beyond Mewtres," I stopped and stared off to the left. An explosion occurred outside the compound. I heard the scream of Pokémon and their trainers. The compound was under attack.

I used teleport over to the area where the battle raged. A Mewtwo had wiped out the entire garrison and the reserves. It turned on me, its energy pouring outwards.

"What are you?" the bipedal feline said.

"I am Mewomega, the ultimate Pokémon."

"Did you do it? Did you kill Meowth," Mewtwo yelled, too filled with rage to truly care who I was.

"If you're talking about that ball of fur in Ore, then yes. I was its killer. The pathetic creature never stood a chance," I said, gloating over my near infinite power.

"Then that'll be you're final mistake," Mewtwo yelled, firing a volley of psychic energy balls. I let them hit me, unafraid of his meager power. Nothing he did could ever harm me.

As the smoke cleared at looked at him, only to find he had vanished. Then I felt Mewtwo hit me from behind with Iron Tail. I crashed to the ground from his surprise attack. We rushed each other, fighting with our all.

Mewtwo was stronger than his profile in Unity's database said. He attacked with fury, not giving up for an instant. He eventually began to tire though, giving me a chance to fight back.

I teleported behind him and used my own special attack, Divine Claw. My power encased claws raked across his back, leaving gashes in his flesh.

My fourth claw cut the base of the bundle of nerves that attached his spine to his head. It didn't cut deep enough to do anything major, not even cripple him, but it bled badly. This was my warning to Mewtwo: I, Mewomega, could not be stopped. Not by anyone.

"Enough, Mewomega! Don't kill Mewtwo! We could capture him and become unstoppable," Maxim said, having been watching the entire fight.

"I'm done taking your orders, Maxim. Die," I fired an extra-large Shadow Ball. It hit the ground near his feet and he was consumed in the explosion. I felt Mewtwo teleport away and I flew off to attempt to search for him.


	3. Preperations

000

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

*sitting at my desk, writing as I feed my lizards. Everyone enters without permission*_  
_

Me: "We're almost there guys! We're so, so close to the final battle!"

Vitae: _What the heck are you going on about? Oh, you're writing a story? Whose in it?_

(Violet: "Mewtwo and a Gardevor, why aren't I ever in your stories?")

Me: "Why do you ask so many questions? It's chapter three of book one, so just relax. You all know what happened."

******: **Not me. I was asleep when you told me about this. Well, mostly asleep. I know I show up eventually in this.**

****Me: "You don't even show up in this! That's why your name is in a bunch of asterisks!"

(Violet: "I love that song!") *everyone stares at Violet, confused* (Violet: "What?")

000

Chapter 3

Mewtwo's POV

_After the fight_

I was critically wounded. I fled to the only safe place I could think of, Gary's lab. The sudden movement to the lab was enough to leave me unable to stand.

I crumpled to the ground outside his door, calling out weakly for help. I never had been truly hurt before and this agony and pain was unbearable. It hurt so bad I couldn't even use Recover.

As I closed my eyes from the pain, I saw Gardevor and Gary run out, coming towards me. I saw their hands reach for me before everything went black.

"It was too damn powerful," I complained. I had been miraculously healed by Gary's rejuvenation chamber that he used to heal wild Pokémon.

Gardevor still used Mimic to copy my Recover and speed my healing.

"Mewtwo, can you please hold still. If you move too much, the wounds will open, Gardevor said as I sat up.

"He'll be fine, Gardevor. Mewtwo can you describe this Pokémon?" Gary said. He ran his hand through his hair, which had streaks of grey in it. He was amazed that I could be wounded this badly.

"It called itself Mewomega. Meowth said it was my clone, but somehow it changed. It was black and red. It had long, pointed ears. He had a snout and looked like a large dog on two legs.

"People say that I have the most savage heart among Pokémon, but they've never met this thing. When a human interrupted our fight, Mewomega blew him up. No Pokémon is like that," I said. It was pure evil. If anything, it was happy when it killed that man, but wasn't about to say that. I didn't want to worry the two of them.

All three of us looked up when the door was opened. Ash Ketchum slowly walked into the room, his Pikachu on his shoulder. The years had not been kind to Ash, he had developed weakened muscles do to a bad heart and had a broken leg from a Pokémon battle. He used a cane with a purple Pokeball, a Master Ball.

"Are you alright, Mewtwo? I heard you were hurt."

"Yes, Ash, Mewtwo is fine." Somewhere along the line, Ash and Gary had become good friends. Ash helped Gary when he wasn't trying to get a hold of his son, a boy I've yet to meet, who had ran away to begin his own Pokémon adventure. Gary said that Ash's son had eventually joined Team Rocket, proving to be indispensable to Vincenteo.

"Good, good, good. I was worried. I can't believe someone got the better of Mewtwo."

"Neither can I, Ash. I had never lost a fight like that before. Nor had I ever seen a Pokémon so intent on finishing the match to the death."

"Death? You mean you think he was trying to kill you?"

"I believe so. It appeared that he found great joy in taking lives. If circumstances were different, I would suggest the three of us go after him together. I'm well aware that you ad Gary can't leave and I'm too wounded to fight for sometime. We need a newer generation of trainers to combat this Pokémon. But I doubt even the Pokémon Masters could beat him."

Gardevor placed a hand on mine and sent some healing energy into me. I looked at her and she smiled as she read my mind. I told her I was thankful she was here. I loved her.

Ash pulled a cellular phone out of his pocket, a model that had no screen, and set it on speaker.

"Hello?" Ash said.

"Dad? Dad are you there? I got your message. You said there was an emergency. What is it? Did you get hurt?" A voice said. It sounded like Ash, only it was not a voice that was happy. It was cold and used to having authority.

"Yes, I'm here Craig. I'm okay, I'm not hurt. It was Mewtwo. He's badly injured."

"I'm not hurt that bad," I interjected.

"Dad, I don't go by Craig anymore. I'm now called Bain. Dad are you talking about Mewtwo, the legendary Pokémon Old Man Giovanni created," Ash's son said.

"Yes it appears someone made a clone of Mewtwo and it escaped, calling itself Mewomega. It's planning on destroying everything by the looks of things; it enjoys the thrill of killing. Me and Ash are trying to find a way to stop it," Gary said to Bain.

"I'll help you'll need me if you want to take this thing on. I'll be right there," Bain said, shutting off his phone.

Gardevor looked at Gary, Ash then me. "Bain is right. You three couldn't stop Mewomega. Gary, you need to stay and care for the Pokémon. Ash, with your leg, you'd only be a liability and Pikachu isn't as young as she used to be. But we'll manage. Somehow, we'll stop Mewomega." Gardevor said, putting more energy into me.

"Yes, I will stop Mewomega, Gardevor. It has to be me. He's my copy and I need to beat him. Even if it's the last thing I do."

Bain's POV

Same time

"I'll be right there," I said, hanging up the phone. I would be seeing Mewtwo for the first time; that in itself was reason to leave.

"Where will you be going? You never take a vacation and you've never been sick. Makes me curious where you'd need to go," Vincenteo said, just entering the room. He was tired, stressed from running the two halves of the business; the legal side and the part that conducted the real work. He looked like his father, aside from having his mother's, Madam Joys, eyes.

"Vincenteo, do you remember the day we met? I saved you from a flock a Spearow and Fearow that were attacking you. You said you'd do anything for me, remember? I've never asked anything from you."

"Of course I remember. You became my best friend on that day. I'll always remember that. So what is it you want?"

"A friend of my father's is hurt. He's Mewtwo, the Pokémon your father help create. I need to find the one who tried to kill him. Will you help?"

Vincenteo thought. He had to do what was best for Team Rocket, even if that meant not helping me; Team Rocket had been his father's legacy. "I'm sorry, Bain. I can't help you. The money it would take to find him would hurt Team Rocket in the long run. If I left to help you, I'd have to leave the X Division in charge, and the person below you would be the Golden Mask Marauder, daughter of the Iron Mask'. Like her father, she's a truly twisted individual. I'm sorry but with these odds, I cannot help."

I knew that business with Vincenteo's family always came first. I just thought he'd try to help, at least. "Vincenteo, Mewtwo is your father's creation. The thing that hurt him must be even stronger. Professor Gary said that it would want to destroy all things that are in its path."

"I'm sorry Bain. I want to help, but Rocket must come first. I must protect our fortunes."

"If this thing gets its way, they'll be nobody left. Your money will be meaningless!" It was a cheap shot at Vincenteo, but I needed his help.

"Meaningless? Team Rocket meaningless? I cannot allow that to happen," Vincenteo said. Vincenteo took out a master walkie-talkie, set to reach all other members of Rocket. "Attention all Rocket members of all ranks. I've just been informed on an attack upon our fortunes. All members must find a way to headquarters. Bring your strongest Pokémon. The X Division will lead you all. I will join in the upcoming battle. Go!" I was Agent 1 of the X Division, Vincenteo's most trust and best members of Rocket.

"Vincenteo, if you'll be going into battle, bring your best team. This thing almost killed Mewtwo, the strongest of all Pokémon."

"I wouldn't have brought anything else. Go get your team and we'll move out. You have all of Rocket supporting you."

"Thank you. I'll go and get my team."

We shook hands and walked to our rooms.

In my room, I opened a case full of Pokeballs. The top row had six Pokeballs in special gold containers.

I opened them and took the balls out. I missed my team, they were my favorite Pokémon. I hooked five of the balls to the inside of my jacket. I stared at the last Pokeball.

Inside was my first Pokémon. I had caught it before I met Vincenteo. I found it in the wild and fought it with my bare hands. Since then it had evolved and became my strongest of my Pokémon.

I expanded the ball and threw it. White light flew out of it. Aggron stood in my room. I had it since it was Aron. Man he'd grown a lot.

Together, Aggron following behind me, we walked outside.

I let all my Pokémon out, allowing them some rec. time.

Ty, my Tyranitar, grappled with Aggron as soon as she was released. The two often trained like that. It was fun to watch them struggle against each other.

My Nidoking went to lie down under a tree. He was followed by Arcanine.

The Steelix just wandered around, carrying Pincer on her back.

They were my favorite team. They were powerful alone and unstoppable together.

I saw Vincenteo coming and told him to release his team, giving them some fun before we go into battle.

Vincenteo's team consisted of his Metagross, Salamance, Houndoom, Nidoqueen, Rhydon and his favorite, Ninetales. When they battled, his Pokémon worked in partners to finish off opponents.

Metagross and Salamance were a great combination, effective dominating land and air. Nidoqueen and Rhydon were both impressive Pokémon, intimidating their opponents. Vincenteo's favorite combination was Houndoom and Ninetales. Like Old Giovanni, Vincenteo's Pokémon could use some attacks their wild counterparts couldn't. Like his father's Persian, Vincenteo's Ninetales could use Thunder.

The Pokémon played and relaxed while me and Vincenteo made plans to go to Gary's lab in Pallet Town.


	4. Battle of Cerulean

000

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, no matter how cool that would be._

__********: It's so emotional, Ty! They're all gathering together for the final fight.**

****Vitae: _I doubt Mewtwo acted anything like this... Your readers must think you're a moron for making him like this. He's supposed to be_ darker! _Not so emotional..._

__(Violet: "I liked Bain and Vincenteo. They're a couple of cool kids.")

Me: "Thank you, Violet. See, Vitae, _some_ people like my writing."

Vitae: _****** could write better than you. _

_******_**: I have a feeling your character will get killed off...  
**

Me: JUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!

000

Chapter 4

Mewomega's POV

2 days latter

I rose as high into the clouds as possible. I used my aura to blow the clouds away and survey the land below me. I heard the yell of a Pokémon also in the sky, charging at me to found out who dared disturb it.

As the Rayquaza flew at me, I charged up a massive Shadow Ball and threw it full force, blowing the dragon backwards. The Rayquaza used Solar Beam, hitting me dead on.

I dropped a few feet, taken off guard by its power. The dragon fired another but I raised my hand and blocked the attack with my palm. Using the same hand, I created another Shadow Ball, firing it up the stream into its mouth.

Knowing it was defeated, the dragon flew off. Just for the sake of proving my power, I struck it twice as it retreated.

Growing bored, I returned to hunting down the weakling Mewtwo. Then, I'd destroy all Pokémon. I would prove I was the ultimate.

Bain's POV

Same day

"So it is decided," the legendary Mewtwo said.

Together, him, Vincenteo and myself, would fight the abomination Mewomega.

I had been shocked to find that Mewtwo was so close with Gary and Dad. But more surprising was Mewtwo's partner, Gardevor. I could tell from a single glance that she was a clone, and a powerful one at that.

Sometime before our arrival, the Gardevor had actually given birth to an egg, or so I figured; I doubted that she had the egg during the entire stay at the lab. It was holding the egg in her arms, close to her chest. Mewtwo occasionally looked at the egg, as if reassuring himself that it was safe.

"Yes we will leave and prepare for the battle in two hours. We must have a plan, though, beyond the one we already have," Vincenteo said.

"What is wrong with my plan?" Mewtwo questioned.

I stuck up for Vincenteo, seeing his point. "Your plan is, "You locate Mewomega. Then we kill him." That's not a plan! We need to find a way to attack."

"Fine!" Mewtwo said, angry. "You two have all of your Pokémon attack him. That should leave him open to my own finishing assault. Is that better?"

"Can you remember anything that will help them fight Mewomega?" Gary said.

"No. Wait! He used a strange attack on me. It was extremely powerful."

"Yes, we already established that he's strong. What's your point," I said.

"I mean, he's not a dark type, otherwise he wouldn't be my clone. So he shouldn't be that powerful. Yet I saw him use Shadow Ball, and then use psychic moves."

"So he's a dark/psychic type?" Dad asked.

"Impossible. He'd have to be a normal type to use both types of attacks. But he's obviously not."

"So what you're saying is…" the Gardevor said telepathically. I thought it was strange for her to speak, but didn't mention anything.

"I believe they used another Pokémon when creating him. I'll give you a hint who. The Apocalypse. "

"Y-you're saying they added Arceus' DNA into this thing?" Vincenteo stuttered.

"With that confrontation, I would say it is possible. Perhaps, Mewomega can actually change his type at will, switching from Dark to Psychic at will, and into anything else."

"Great! This thing has no weaknesses, could very well use any attack and seems to know its own set of special attacks. That's just freaking great!"

"Then we'll use all our Pokémon and attack at once, not giving him a chance, like Mewtwo said," I said, looking at Vincenteo.

"You two go and be sure of your teams. Ash, what do you have in that Mater Ball?" Mewtwo asked Dad.

"Charizard. He became too power to be kept inside a normal Pokeball."

"Good. Let him out, in the back of the lab. We'll train together, me and Charizard. I remember him being very powerful, almost beating my clone Charizard.

Dad started, but left to go out back. Me and Vincenteo left to think of a strategy.

As soon as the door closed, I heard Mewtwo and Gardevor argue, but I then stopped and she walked out, smiling to herself.

Gardevor's POV

Same time

I had convinced Mewtwo to allow me to accompany them to the battle. He was going to let me come, but I couldn't fight. I wanted to help Mewtwo, but I wasn't nearly strong enough to help in battle. Everyone else was trained to fight with their all, but I've never been in a battle.

I held the egg close to me. I wasn't going to leave the egg behind; I wanted it to be with me at all times.

I wandered around until I ran into Gary.

"Gary could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Gardevor, what do you need?"

"I need to see an Abra."

"Sure. I think there was an Abra in the training room. Last I saw it, it was asleep in there."

"Thank you," I said, heading that way.

Once I was there, I spotted it asleep in a corner. Using a small amount of power, I made it aware of my presence.

I woke up and greeted me. It asked what I needed.

"Can you teach me how to teleport?" I asked the tiny psychic. It explained that I just had to picture a place in my mind, and then picture myself there. It was just mind over body.

I tried it a few times until I appeared behind it. It said that I had the hang of it, but the farther the place was, the harder I needed to concentrate. I thanked it and let it go back to sleep.

Focusing extremely hard, I pictured myself in my room at Mewtwo's Manor. Suddenly I was there, still clutching the egg to my chest.

I looked about until I found a box with the human things I collected. There were jewels and necklaces, hats and bags. I collected beautiful human items, anything that looked pretty that humans' discarded.

I found what I was looking for, a bag with small diamonds in the sash. It was a shoulder bag, with a long sash, coming down to my waist. I put the egg inside the bag to keep it warm and safe. I decided to return to the lab and see how everyone was doing.

I focused and teleported back, feeling tired as I landed lightly on the granite steps.

Gardevor's POV

A few hours latter

Everyone was ready. Bain and Vincenteo had taught there Pokémon their attack plan. Mewtwo and Charizard had finished whatever training they had done. Mewtwo kept the information secret.

Bain, Vincenteo, Ash and Gary were all outside, waiting for us; I could feel their tension even as I tried to block out their emotions. I was about to leave and join them when Mewtwo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gardevor, wait. I didn't plan on giving you this until winter, but I think you should have it now. I made this for you," He said, holding up a necklace.

It was a Mind Plate, set into a silver ring, the edge of the ring encrusted with deep purple amethysts. The chain was intricately detailed, made up of long links and small orbs. I looked closer and noticed that the long links were actually made from two Twisted Spoons. The small orbs were tiny Odd Incenses. It had a long-orb-long pattern.

The necklace was extremely beautiful. "This is for me?" I asked.

"Yes. I made it to symbolize us being together, the way humans make rings. But just as important, it is made only from things believed to increase Psychic powers, other than the silver ring," he said. "Turn around; I'll put it on you."

I turned and felt the cool touch of the metal around my neck. My power swelled tremendously, going far beyond what I had expected. Every link and orb increased my power, and that was further amplified by the Mind Plate.

"This necklace," Mewtwo explained, "Makes us equals. As long as you were this, you're power is greater than my own. It will make you the most powerful Psychic Pokémon in the world. This necklace will keep us together, forever, Gardevor," There was a muffled shout coming from outside. "Come on, we need to leave."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him close. I hugged Mewtwo and kissed him. "I love you," I said him.

"I love you, too, Gardevor." Together we walked out, me wearing the bag and necklace.

"I found him!" Mewtwo said. "He's stopped about one hundred miles to the northeast, just outside Cerulean City."

"Okay, everyone knows the plan?" Bain said. The three of us nodded and he looked back to Mewtwo, "Teleport us there. That way, we'll catch him by surprise."

Mewtwo nodded and his eyes glowed blue. Me, Bain, Vincenteo and all their Pokémon were consumed in a white flash.

In the next instant, we stood on a cliff. We looked at the strange, black, canine version of Mewtwo. Its back was to us. I looked and saw the cliff was littered with the bodies of Geodude and Gravler.

I heard a grunt as a figure was tossed aside by Mewomega. A golem landed heavily, its shell pitted and cracked.

All at once, the twelve Pokémon Bain and Vincenteo brought attacked.

Houndoom and Salamance both used Flamethrower. Ninetales used Thunder, the arc extending from the tips of its tails. Rhydon, Tyranitar, Nidoqueen and Nidoking attacked, rushing Mewomega with Take Downs and Hyper Beams. Aggron used Fireblast and Steelix used Hyper Beam. Arcanine used Solar-Beam. Pinsir held back, unable to get close enough to attack.

Mewomega was lost in a flurry of attacks. As soon as one Pokémon finished an attack, it began again, preventing Mewomega from fighting.

I heard a yell and all the Pokémon flew backwards. Mewomega stood, only out of breathe. He attacked with Shadow Ball, hitting Pinsir who had been attacking.

All the Pokémon got back up and charged in again. Mewtwo helped, firing energy balls from his hands. I used the only attack I could, Mimic, and fired with Mewtwo.

Slowly, Mewomega was beginning to attack back, hitting the Pokémon closest to him. Mewtwo vanished and appeared next to his clone.

Mewtwo used Iron Tail, sending Mewomega into the intersecting paths of a Thunder, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam and a Solar-Beam.

Me and the humans watched the Pokémon Battle rage from near the trees, a hundred yards from the battle. It looked to be in our favor until we saw Mewomega's face.

He was smiling, enjoying the insanity of battle. He fired a Shadow Ball at Pinsir, tearing off one of his horns. The blow would have killed him, had he not turned his body to steel with Harden. But when the black orb came back and hit him from behind, he fell to the ground, bleeding.

He got back up and joined in the fray again, refusing to admit defeat. But he only survived a few more hits before falling to his knees. I knew he would never battle again.

Even after the death of Pinsir, the Pokémon battled. It was a terrible struggle, every Pokémon giving their all.

I heard Mewtwo yell, his telepathic voice clear above the chaos, "Bain, Vincenteo! Help restrain him! Don't let Mewomega escape!" The two humans quickly cleared the distance and squirmed into the mess of Pokémon. They bond Mewomega's arms behind his back as their Pokémon bit and held every exposed piece of black flesh. The giant Steelix, unable to actually bind him, used Stone Edge, driving the sharp stones into the evil Pokémon's feet, nailing them to the cliff. It then wrapped around the group, trying to cover any means of escape.

Because I didn't know any actual attacks, all I could do was watch as the brave souls restrained the monster Mewomega.

Through a gap in Steelix's wall, I saw Mewtwo grab Mewomega, wrapping his arms around the evil creature. I could feel the temperature spike from here.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Special training with Ash's Charizard, easily the most powerful of its species. Having everyone bind Mewomega. Giving me the necklace now.

Mewtwo was going to do a suicide attack, destroying Mewomega and himself, along with everyone else. He was going to use Overheat and gather enough energy, but it would take time, so everyone had agreed to bind the beast. Steelix creating a wall to contain the blast was proof.

Mewtwo spoke to me, his telepathic voice full of love and sadness. "Gardevor, I'm sorry. I'll always love you. Goodbye."

I was encased in a white flash and teleported a few hundred yards backwards. Then the group was caught in a massive fireball, consuming the entire cliff in red.

The flaming ball reared into the sky, creating a false day, illuminating the night. As the ball vanished, I could see the massive Pokémon shaped burn marks. I could see the cool stone were Steelix's body had touched the ground.

There was no bodies, no Mewomega and no Mewtwo. They were all gone and none of them were coming back.

I fell to my knees and cried. Mewtwo was never going to come back. The man I loved would never be returned to me.

I cried the entire night. Ash and Gary found me there in the morning, still crying as I looked at the place where they had all died.

_One month later_

"Gardevor, you need to eat. How will you care for the child if you're not healthy?" Gary said.

I was in the Cerulean City Pokémon Hospital, a Pokémon center for bigger, wild Pokémon. I was in a bed, the egg next to me, cradled in one arm. I still wore the necklace around my neck.

I hadn't eaten in a week. There was no point if Mewtwo was gone. He was the center of my life, and now I was hollow. Someone else could care for the egg. It deserved to be in a family, with both parents. I didn't want to be around without Mewtwo.

Nurse Joy came in, looking upset. "Gary, turn on the TV. You need to see this."

Gary did. On the screen was Officer Jenny. She was on the cliff were the epic battle to place.

"It has now been confirmed that no more than 15 people, thirteen Pokémon and two young men, were killed in this fire. There is no evidence of any others being caught in this mass death."

Gary looked grim. He knew that Vincenteo and Bain were the two men. None of their Pokémon had survived. Counting Mewtwo, that was all the dead.

"Mewomega wasn't found at the site. Jenny knew the prints of the thirteen Pokémon. That means he escaped, didn't he, Gary?" Joy said.

"It would appear so. Somewhere, Mewomega could be recovering, preparing to make a return." Gary said. He looked at me and my egg.

"That child could be the only Pokémon that could defeat him, if he returns. But, it could be he died as well," Gary said doubtfully.

As he finished, I felt the egg move slightly. It could have rolled, but I didn't believe so.

I might have been imagining it, but I could have sworn I heard laughter, somewhere far, far away.

End of Mewtres, an unknown future


End file.
